


Buzzcut Adonis

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bartender Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay mess Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Draco spots an illegally cute bartender, and finds it impossible to keep his cool.





	Buzzcut Adonis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThestralHouseofBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThestralHouseofBlack/gifts).



> i met the *cutest* buzzcut butch at a bar yesterday, and i had to get my feelings out so i made this!  
> This is a gift to ThestralHouseOfBlack bc they weren't having a good day yesterday and I've only been talking to them for like 3 days but i already know that they're a super nice person and doesn't deserve bad days, so there you have it. Hope you like it<3

“Pansy, _fuck_.”

“What?” Pansy undoubtedly raised an eyebrow behind her huge sunglasses. Draco had already put his on his head, giving a new, improved look to his already very nice hair. They were inside now, after all, in some pub with a live band.

“Bartender, just came out of the kitchen, hot as hell, amazing messy hair.” His voice sounded almost breathless, which wasn’t odd considering he’d just seen the bartender _smile_. “Fuck me sideways, Pans. I just can’t, that guy is going to kill me and he doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Then maybe ask for his number?” Pansy pushed her sunglasses to the tip of her nose and let out a whistle. “Holy Hell, Draco. You weren’t wrong, that guy can eat me for breakfast, lunch and dinner.”

Draco was hit by a surge of jealousy, which was stupid because Pansy was the last person to snatch this guy from him. He was so fucked. Or actually, he wasn’t, especially not by the cute bartender, and that was becoming a real problem. “I thought you were a lesbian?”

“And I thought you were going to ask the cute guy for his number?”

“What? No, I can’t do that!” Draco shot a horrified look at his best friend. “With a face like that he’s _definitely_ not single, or not gay, or both, and even if he is available, he’s _way_ out of my league.”

“Draco, my sweet darling, have you looked in the mirror in the past few days?” Pansy stared at him over the edge of her sunglasses. “I know you’re quite new to the gay dating scene, but even a tory can tell you’re a catch.”

“To a normal person, maybe?” Draco whisper yelled over the music. “To mister Adonis over there I am definitely not. And anyway, I am not going over there! If he’ll smile at me, I’ll faint.”

“Oh my God, you are such a gay disaster.” Pansy threw her hands up in desperation and then ushered him to a long, nearby table which functioned as bench for the moment. “You go sit here, I’ll get you something to drink and tell Adonis over there that you fancy the pants off of him.”

“No, Pansy, don’t-” But it was already too late. She’s disappeared in the crowd, and soon after he saw her talk to Adonis. _Fuck_ , but he was cute. He had a buzzcut on the left side of his face, and the rest of his long, messy black hair was swept to the right. It looked too soft to be legal, especially when he smiled again and Draco saw he had _dimples_. Fucking dimples, it wasn’t _fair_ , that mix of hot and cute should _not_ be legal dammit!

But Draco was wrong to think that he had melted just from that, because then cute buzzcut guy turned his head towards him, looked him straight in the eye and _smiled at him_.

“Mob me _up_ , Madonna, Christ.” Draco didn’t know how fast he had to look away. Not that it would help his case. He’d always had a light skin and when he blushed his face basically combusted, it wasn’t _fair_. Draco was sure he looked like a hot, desperate mess, and not in a good way.

“I got you a beer.” Pansy’s tone was completely neutral when she finally got back to him. His stomach sank. Of course he hadn’t been interested. He didn’t know why he’d gotten his hopes up, life didn’t treat him that way. “And a phone number.”

Draco was in five states of _shock_ , when his head shot up and he saw the huge grin on Pansy’s face, combined with a scribbled on beermat. “You _did_?”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Pansy chuckled before sipping at her own beer. “You can thank me at your wedding. His name is Harry, by the way. Best remember that before you go down on one knee for him. Or, you know, when you go down on both.”

Draco choked on his beer. “Excuse me Pansy I am not-!”

“As if you could say no if he asked.” Pansy threw her head back and laughed. “Oh God, don’t worry Draco, I still love you even if you are a thirsty arse.”

“I need new friends.” Draco glared at Pansy and took a more careful sip of his beer. “And we’re not getting married. I don’t think I can string two words together if I ever get face to face with him.”

“Well then, we’re about to find that out.” Pansy clapped him on the back, and Draco was too busy being confused to notice that Adonis, or Harry, actually, was coming their way. “Good luck, darling. Try not to drool too much.”

“Eh, hi, I’m Harry.” Now that Harry was suddenly up close, Draco was too shocked to do anything but stare into his gorgeous green eyes. Despite Pansy’s warning, he couldn’t be sure he wasn’t drooling. At least Harry blushed as well, though with his dark complexion he was less obvious about it. “I normally don’t do this, but my co-workers egged me on, and I was near the end of my shift anyway, so, eh, hi. I’m Harry, and I already said that, sorry. How are you? _Who_ , who are you, that’s what I meant.”

“Oh my God you guys are _both_ a mess.” Pansy whispered just a tad too loudly. She had just enough manners to look slightly embarrassed about it. “Sorry, I’ll leave. Have fun you two.”

“I’m sorry about her. I still haven’t gotten around replacing my friends with decent human beings.” Draco was so _proud_ of himself for actually stringing a coherent sentence together. He lost that fluency as soon as he looked back at Harry, catching sight of that _blush_ again. _Here lies Draco Malfoy, disaster gay who died of dimpled smiles overdose_. It wouldn’t be far from the truth if Harry kept looking at him like that. “Hi, I’m gay. Draco! I’m Draco.”

“Hi gay Draco.” Harry chuckled, and Draco _melted_. “I’m bi Harry.”

“I know.” _I know? Really?_ Draco bit his tongue and cursed himself. Why was talking so difficult? And why couldn’t he leave his bloody arrogance at the door? He thought he’d lost it when his father kicked him out for ‘disagreeing with the family traditions’, but apparently not.

“Decent enough to tell you my name then. That friend of yours, I mean.” Harry put his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. Draco wished he could do that for him. Give him a legit just-fucked look, instead of a naturally tousled mess. Just when his mind began to drift off to places where it really shouldn’t be yet, the band saved him by starting a good, up beat song. “Wanna dance?”

“Yes, please.” Draco was too eager getting up and nearly fell in Harry’s arms. Lucky for him, his years worth of etiquette classes and love for dance saved him now. Dancing was something he could do. Now he just had to learn how to do Harry. How to talk to him, kiss him, date him, make sweet, sweet love to him. But first, they would dance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any possible mistakes in here, i feel very much less than perfect right now, so i didn't have the energy to give it a final read through. My amazing beta Saphira made sure it was readable anyway though, so it's probably fine. All final mistakes are obv mine. if you wanna leave kudos or a comment, that would make my day<3


End file.
